Annabeth's Words of Wisdom
by witchcraftninja
Summary: The demigod world is a lot like ours- and they have some interesting legends of what happens in the bedroom! Skills on the battlefield aren't the only perks of godly parentage... One shot.


**Annabeth's Words of Wisdom**

Peaceful, beautiful days at Camp Half-Blood were rare, and if anyone knew how to enjoy them, it was Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

And summer days didn't get any better than this one. Annabeth and Percy were lying in the grass on their favorite hill by the lake. The water glittered like diamonds in the warm sun. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the pine trees, and everything was still and quiet. Annabeth closed the architecture book she was reading and snuggled closer to Percy. He was kind of cute when he was sleeping, which he often was. The life of a demigod is an exhausting one, even in the easiest of times.

As she watched his chest rise and fall, Annabeth was reminded for some reason of the parts of the demigod world that couldn't be found in textbooks or myths. Like the untold rivals between certain children of certain gods (Annabeth's nose wrinkled in disgust when she thought of Clarisse and the Ares cabin.) Or the secret capture-the-flag alliance that she had made with the Demeter and Hestia cabins (she was _so_ going to win!) Or another big one- sex.

It wasn't at all surprising to Annabeth that "doing it" was a big deal in the demigod world. After all, it was a big deal in the mortal world (as far as she knew.) Demigods lived short, painful, and high risk lives, and sometimes sex was the only way to relieve the stress. Sometimes it was a self-confidence thing that had its roots in broken families and forgetful godly parents; demigods wanted to prove their worth by becoming sexperts. And lets be honest- when you put a bunch of highly attractive, powerful half bloods in one place, and throw teenage hormones into the mix, "interesting incidents" are basically inevitable.

Over the years, each godly parentage had gotten a sort of reputation; what they liked, what they were good at, and other humorous or mildly disgusting details. These were the unwritten myths of the demigod world, told around the campfires just as much as the tales of Achilles and Odysseus (of course, you had to make sure the counselors were out of earshot…especially since they were often the stars of the stories.) Demigods all knew that back in his day, Hercules had a toe fetish and could not pass up a girl with a perfect pedicure. Athena had a thing for glasses. An unnamed daughter of Aphrodite had once done an all-gods, no holds barred four-way and lived to tell the tale (or was it a six-way? The numbers always changed.) Many demigods aspired to be legends in the bedroom as well as legends on the battlefield. It was, so to speak, part of the legacy.

Annabeth's mind wandered, thinking of the little legends she had heard. Being one of the oldest campers, she had heard a lot of them. Looking over at Percy, she was reminded of Big Three children. Especially the sons. There was a whole lot of juicy gossip about them.

Sons of Zeus were said to be old-fashioned lovers, the stuff of black-and-white movies: the kind that would sweep you off your feet and carry you to a fancy hotel suite. Usually a honeymoon suite, actually: they generally liked the idea of saving sex for the wedding night. Or at least until the relationship had really taken off (no pun intended.) Make no mistake, though: they were not cautious by any means. They loved to make love, and they were confident in their skills. Plus, there were rumors about the size of certain parts...probably inaccurate, Annabeth decided. The only thing they weren't was kinky- not at all.

Annabeth only knew about sons of Poseidon through hearsay (obviously!) They were supposed to be surprisingly cuddly and affectionate. They also took their time- sometimes all night. They were in no rush. A little on the wet side though- especially when they took you underwater and made a huge air-bubble bedroom, just for you. People said that the view was incredible. As was the sex. Sons of Poseidon did everything better in the water...

Sons of Hades were definitely the antithesis of Zeus' children in the bedroom. Intense, passionate, crazy, kinky- and not just the men. A night with a daughter of Hades was always legendary. Almost all children of Hades had a love language, something they would randomly start speaking when getting close to climax. Usually they grew up with it- Hades' children were rarely born in America. It was a simple but interesting detail: "I love you" would turn to "Te amo." "Harder" would come out as "Enfoncer!" Things like that. Sons on Hades loved it standing up, and they had a kink for black lace and shoelaces (don't ask.)

It wasn't only Big Threes that had reputations. Children of Ares liked it... rough. Very rough. They had no problem with leather binders, spiked vibrators, and handcuffs. Aphrodite girls always topped. _Always. _Children of Apollo could heat things up a little- literally. They had to ability to control their own body temperature, and tales had been told of girls getting mild burns when their lover got a little too excited.

Children of Hephaestus were creative, to say the least. The way they told it, they had invented every sex toy in the book. They were always thinking up new moves- one guy with a girlfriend in the Hephaestus cabin said that they had never done it the same way twice. Before they had even cracked open the tale of the Minotaur, most new kids at camp knew the story of the time an anonymous son of Hephaestus invented the 69 during a capture-the-flag game.

Godly parentage wasn't the only way to know how a demigod was going to do the "do." Annabeth had heard that someone's preferred weapon could say a lot about what they liked in the bedroom. The general rule was the shorter the blade, the kinkier the half-blood. Knife- wielders were said to have the most kinks and fetishes of anyone (besides Annabeth, of course.) After all, if someone uses a knife in battle, they have to be creative. And they can't be afraid of getting a little messy. Who says the same wasn't true when you got them in bed?

Sword users were generally thought to be a little more decent. And spear-users were the most conservative of all.

Where did that leave archers? Lets just say they had _perfect _aim.

"Annabeth?" a groggy voice interrupted.

Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality. Percy had woken up, and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "How long was I out?"

Annabeth laughed and hugged him. "Just long enough." she replied. Sex skills or no, she was so glad to have Percy in her life.


End file.
